Obey Me
by AK47Phan
Summary: Dan asks Phil for some cereal which leads to something unexpected... and heated. Originally a Phan one shot, but my friend requested that I make it longer so... Phan, Dan and Phil. Rated M for a reason. *Inserts smirk face here* The story is probably better than the summary.
1. Chapter 1

""PHIL!" Dan yells from his browsing position. Phil goes into the living room where his best friend, Dan, is sitting with a laptop on his lap and scrolling through Tumblr. "Yes Dan?"

"I'm hungry so could you please get me some cereal?" Dan doesn't break eye contact with the laptop./div  
"Get it yourself. You know, I'm not here to just be your servant. There are other reasons to why I live with you," Phil says, sitting down next to Dan.  
"Please?" Dan gives him puppy dog eyes.  
"No. I am trying to not obey you anymore."  
"But Phil, I obey you."  
"Really?"  
"Yes, really." This gives Phil an idea. But, no. No, there's no way that he could do that. But... No! Yes? There is no way he could do that.  
Then, Phil gains courage and kisses Dan.  
"Damn it!" he thinks. "I shouldn't have done that." But the the thing is that till now, Phil has been dying to kiss Dan. Ever since they met. But he was worried that Dan wouldn't approve.  
But then Dan kisses him back, slowly closing his laptop and putting it down. Dan turns round and sits on his heels so that he can lean forward and kiss Phil deeply.  
"You will obey me," Phil whispers against the kiss. "I will do whatever I want with you, and you must obey."  
Dan feels hesitant for a moment, and then gives in. Phil pushes Dan down so that he's lying down on the sofa.  
Phil slowly sucks a sweet spot on Dan's neck, making Dan moan. "Phil," he whispers.  
Phil takes off Dan's t-shirt and throws it away. For the next few minutes, he caresses and gently bites Dan's body.  
Dan tries to push Phil's head downwards, but he slaps Dan's hands away and slowly drags his chin across Dan's chest and down towards his erection which is going to rip Dan's jeans at any moment.  
Phil, wanting to torture Dan, slowly undoes the zipper and the button and unhurriedly pulled his jeans down along with his boxers.  
"Don't move at all," Phil tells Dan who's eyes are tightly shut his breathing uneven.  
And then Phil takes all of him into his mouth at once. He gags as it hits the back of his throat.  
Then he slowly comes out and Phil licks the head of Dan's dick, which is already dribbling with precum after all the foreplay. Dan immediately tried to grab his erection and rub it, but Phil nudged his hands away and slowly drags his finger over Dan's member which is throbbing and ready to explode.  
He takes all of Dan in his mouth once again and slowly goes out. He repeats this faster and faster, harder and harder each time.  
"PHIL!" Dan screams. "Keep going!" Phil can already taste the precum coming out of Dan's pulsing cock. He keeps going, every so often running his tongue over the head. He keeps going and going and going when... "PHIL!" Dan screams as he cums into Phil's mouth. Phil swallows it and quickly kisses Dan, not wanting him to catch his breath. Their tongues battle in an erotic dance as Dan tangles his fingers in Phil's hair.

"You." Dan takes a deep breath. "Are amazing."

"Well, I am called Amazing Phil for a reason..."

"When did you become so confident?"

"Well... I don't know," Phil responds. "All I know is that I'm in love with you, Dan Howell."

"I'm in love with you too... I have been since I first talked to you. You were just so sweet and adorable and amazing... Jeez, Phil. I love you."  
They kiss again, but this time they don't use their tongue. It's just light and sweet.  
"I need a cold shower," Phil whispers against Dan's skin. "Care to join me?"  
"Of course."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: So, this is the second chapter. Please click off if you do not want to red about two boys 'doing stuff' in the shower. As much as I'd love to, I don't own anything mentioned down below. Imagine what I could do if I owned Dan and Phil though... Thanks to my first reviewer and follower, Valentinesxarrow. Also, I might not update as much as it's the holidays, but once I get back to school I will try to update as much as possible during the weekends.**

Phil is hard. He is rock hard. The blow job that he just gave Dan a few minutes ago was too much for him. He needs some release. So... cold shower anyone?

He goes into the bathroom, Dan close at his heels. Phil begins to take his clothes off whilst a naked Dan Howell watches him.

Sure, Dan had been relieved, but he was hard. Again. Hard Dan + Naked Phil + Shower = Shower sex. Right?

Phil turns on the shower and changes the temperature to cold which immediately kills his hard-on. Meanwhile, Dan stands there ogling Phil; his perfect body which is dripping wet, water droplets cascading down his torso towards his pelvis...

Phil, shivering under the cold water, takes some soap and starts lathering himself, completely unaware of Dan who is still staring at Phil, getting harder and harder.

Then Dan steps in behind Phil, puts an arm over his shoulder and turns the temperature to warm and starts kissing his neck fiercely, making Phil's knees weak.

"Will _you_ obey _me_?" Dan whispers against Phil's skin. Phil turns around and pushes his pelvis into Dan's. He begins kissing Dan's earlobe as Dan starts to pump Phil's shaft, which is already dribbling with precum.

They are, by now, dripping wet- their hair is plastered to their face and falling into their eyes. Dan uses one hand to move away Phil's fringe as his other hand works on Phil's throbbing dick. He artfully moves his fingers along his shaft from the base to the tip.

"Keep going," Phil whispers. Dan drops to his knees and takes all of him in his mouth at once. Phil pulls on Dan's hair as he removes him from his mouth, and then immediately goes back in again.

Dan gags as Phil hits the back of his mouth, but he keeps going, enjoying the moans coming out from Phil's mouth.

Phil screams as he cums into Dan's mouth. Dan swallows everything, stands up, and changes the temperature to cold. Phil squeals adorably as the cold water hits his back. Dan laughs at Phil's shock, causing Phil to punch him lightly in the shoulder.

"You came so quickly," Dan pointed out.

"It's because you're so amazing." He wrapps his arms around Dan's neck and pulls him closer. "I love you, Daniel James Howell."

"I love you, too." Dan winces and they pull apart. "Can we stop this before I forever cringe about this moment? I'd like to enjoy it."

"Fine." Phil steps out of the shower and dries himself. Dan does the same, and every so often he will glance at Phil, and they will smile at each other. Finally, this has happened after years of living together. Finally.

 **AN: I GOT WRITER'S BLOCK WHILST WRITING THIS OMFG DIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE. Sorry. This chapter sucks. It's way too short and it just simply sucks. Apologies to anyone that is reading this. I didn't really get writer's block, I got smut block. I just couldn't really do smut today. I promise that I will try to do something good soon. I'm so sorry.**


End file.
